


It's all good

by StarriiArii



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Michael in the Bathroom, My boys are v soft, Panic Attack, Slight Angst?, Sliiightly suggestive but i promise its fluff, boyf riends - Freeform, soft, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarriiArii/pseuds/StarriiArii
Summary: Jeremy left Michael alone and it sucks.But Jeremy had second thoughts.





	It's all good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it's been a while huh? Yeah.. sorry about that!! It's been busy haha So uh.. this writing is sort of a vent through Michael since things have just been.. going downhill lately and Michael is a character I wholeheartedly relate to. This takes place during Michael in the Bathroom and I changed it up a little. But yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> //Warning - this fanfic consists of Michael having a panic attack and other careful topics. If you are sensitive towards reading that, I suggest you skip to the line “I'm so sorry, Michael” as that's where things start to calm down.

Michael sat in the bathtub, shaking. Everything he knew, everything he cared about, was gone. Jeremy was gone. He lost everything. He lost his best friend, the one he loved, the one he had a 12 year friendship with. It was all gone because of a goddamn robot tic tac.

He sobbed at the thought of how he lost so easily. Jeremy had deleted him from his life without a second thought. His shaking hands reached to find something comforting to hold onto, to remind himself that he was still in the real world and not the dark hell he was stuck in. But instead he only found himself to hold.

Michael hugged his knees to his chest, still crying and trembling, his thoughts running to the darkest places imaginable. What was the point without his friend? He was alone. He searched in his mind for anything worthwhile that wasn't Jeremy. But everything he knew was his friend. He gave his life a definition, a point. Without him, he had no reason to stay. He was a waste of space.

A knock on the door snapped Michael out of his thoughts but triggered more fear. He stared at the bathroom door, not daring to move.

Another knock. A blurry voice muffled through the door. Michael curled up into a tighter ball in the tub. His breathing was ragged as he fought for air.

Someone said something through the door and Michael continued to choke. His heart was no longer beating, it was a panicked hum.

The door swung open and the wild party’s noise flooded in, distorted and horrific. Someone said something but Michael was focusing too much on blocking out the party.

The door was closed and Michael assumed he was alone again. He lifted his head and moved his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“Oh my God. Michael..” Shock burned through Michael as a voice too familiar spoke.

“Get out.” he stuttered through his suffocating lungs. “I'm a loser, right? Guys like you are too cool to be seen with a loser.” Michael didn't want to see what Jeremy's face looked like.

“I’m so sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean to ever hurt you. I did this to you, God-" By now, Jeremy was crouched by the bathtub, feeling absolutely horrible for degrading his friend to this.

He reached a hand over the rim of the tub, rubbing Michael’s back, shushing him comfortingly. Michael's trembling continued but with less intensity as before. His breaths were still torn and gasping, the fact of which was making Jeremy miserable to watch.

Soon Jeremy was in the tub too, holding Michael's hands as they violently shook. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the top of his hands in slow circles. Michael's tears had stopped but his eyes still stung.

Jeremy was hesitant to pull him into a hug, scared that might make him panic, but Michael initiated first. He slowly trudged over to Jeremy and wrapped his arms around him. Jeremy didn’t waste a second and returned the hug.

They sat in the tub like that for a while. In an awkward-ish hug where Michael was curled up in between Jeremy’s legs, his head resting on his chest, slowly relaxing as Jeremy rubbed circles onto his friend's back. They were silent until Michael spoke up.

“Where's the evil floppy disk?” he asked quietly. Jeremy chuckled.

“You confuse him.” Jeremy half joked. Michael didn’t ‘confuse’ him per se. Michael was just another factor that fell into the category of Christine and the SQUIP was unsure how to deal with Michael being another in mind but also a ‘total loser’. As a result, the SQUIP was usually silent around Michael unless it required his ‘urgent attention’. Except urgent attention seemed to be whenever the image of hetero Jeremy was in danger.

Michael hummed and nuzzled into Jeremy’s chest. He clung onto him with fistfuls of his shirt. He was like a child, a precious child Jeremy could hold onto forever. Michael smiled softly.

“If you keep hugging me like this, I might get the wrong idea.” he said. Jeremy rested his head on Michael's and closed his eyes.

“That's pretty okay.”

Michael was shocked at this response and flinched, backing away a few inches. Jeremy's expression was concern.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked, his eyes shining with worry.

Michael slowly made his way back to Jeremy, careful not to slip on the smooth surface. The two sat close to each other, focusing on the other's eyes. Neither of them really noticed Michael's hands rising to cup Jeremy's face nor did the notice the gap between them closing until it was closed.

Michael had never kissed anyone. He's never known what it's like. But he knew he didn't want it to stop.

Jeremy was soft and warm, a little chapped, but good. He tried his best to avoid bumping Michael’s glasses but of course he did. But neither of them cared. Michael was happily kissing his best friend in the least platonic way possible and the kiss was good.

Before either of them knew it, Jeremy's mouth parted slightly in order to deepen the kiss, pushing down on Michael, who was beginning to slide in the tub. Michael happily continued the kiss, his hands moving from Jeremy's jaw to his hair, curling and carding through it with his fingers.

Eventually, they separated, gasping for air before looking happily at each other.

“The was pretty okay.” Michael smiled as he sat up, his face completely red. Jeremy looked at him fondly but guilt still pricked at him.

“I'm still really sorry for earlier..” he looked down at his hands. Michael kissed the top of his forehead.

“It’s all good.” he said. They smiled.

The two talked for a while before getting out of the tub, abandoning the party, and avoiding getting trapped in a house fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I wrote this in one sitting pahahaha
> 
> Anyways that's all. Thank you~


End file.
